


Lively Shadows

by Amaranthais



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthais/pseuds/Amaranthais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Hikaru never played go in person, he still left his own mark on go communities and the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Summary: Though Hikaru never played go in person, he still left his own mark on go communities and the world.

Lively Shadows  
Prologue  
As Hikaru began to adapt to life with Sai, he wondered how things would change if he played go as often as Sai demanded. Would he be alienated by his peers? Would he begin to lose himself? Would anything stay the same? Pondering more, he turned to his computer, recently given to him by his grandfather, and opening a web page, began to search the internet for online go communities. Surely the internet could keep him separate from Sai?   
“Hikaru, what are you doing? You said we would play go!” Sai whined insistently, impatient to play the game that was his life after a hundred years. Even with all that had changed since he had been alive, go seemed to be the one thing that didn't change as much. Even the language was different! So, in a world where everything had changed, and would keep changing, go was like a floating log he clung to in the middle of the ocean.   
“Sai, shut up, I'm looking for a way for you to play go. I know you're impatient, but you'll just have to wait. I don't actually have to do this, so you could at least be thankful.” Hikaru yelled, fed up with Sai's attitude. “I'm trying to find a way for you to listen to go games when I'm not around. I do have a life of my own you know, and I can't sit around the computer all day, playing go for you.” Suddenly, both of them began to weep with joy. “Sai, stop!”   
If this was how he was always going to be, why did he bother with helping him? At least his reactions to everything else was funny. Maybe he should start writing them down, then he could always remember, even after Sai got used to all of it.

**********************************************************************************  
Author's note: Anyway, that's it for now. I can't say when the next update will be, and uploads might be sporadic. Most chapters, at least at first, probably won't be too much longer than this.


	2. Chapter 1

A Modern Era Ghost  
Hikaru sighed at his desk, wondering when things had gotten so complicated. He'd lived with Sai for four years; playing go, and jotting down quirky reactions to modern day life. Sai had been stuck in goban for a hundred-and-fifty years, missing all modern advancements in that time. From portable cameras to the internet, everything was new and awe inspiring to the curious ghost. Explanations, though often asked for, were hard to give. How do you explain common luxuries like household electricity, and batteries to someone whose most familiar source of electricity was lightning? Any explanations he found on the internet for Sai were filled with little nuances that made the whole document useless if you couldn't understand them. It got so bad that Hikaru never had a list of less than 30 things to look up and explain to Sai.  
Slowly but surely, Hikaru's grades started to improve. You can't constantly research miscellaneous concepts, and inventions without getting better academically. That isn't to say he didn't let Sai play go, they played several NetGo games every day. Their days were constantly filled, between research, go, school, writing, and soccer, there was little time for Hikaru to relax.  
When it seemed he'd burn out, Sai began to teach Hikaru go, and insisted he take an hour for himself every day. At first, he didn't want to listen, but soon Hikaru obeyed. When Sai taught him go, he relaxed, focusing only on the game, sinking into an almost meditative state of mind. He began to enjoy go, and used it to enhance his game on the soccer field.  
Every day, he took some time to jot down at least one of Sai’s odd approaches to technology. Occasionally, Hikaru reread them, laughing at naiveté and innocence of them. It seemed to soothe his soul when the darkness of the world seemed overwhelming. It seemed like there was a new story on the news every day of serial killers, murder, rape, stalking, or numerous other horrendous crimes. There were of course other sources of innocence in the world, but they either adapted or died.  
That isn’t to say that Sai was completely naive though. He had lived in the emperor’s court as his personal go tutor. He’d survived for years through court plots and intrigue, until he eventually committed suicide. Hikaru knew all these things, but it was so easy to forget when confronted constantly with Sai’s childish attitude. He hadn’t truly begun to appreciate Sai until he was gone. That left him with his current situation…  
“Hikaru, are you listening to me,” his mother asked condescendingly. “ I know you’ve been depressed this past week, but you’ve seemed to have forgotten that no matter who or what your mourning, it’s left to the living to remember those past, and honor their memory.”  
“Thanks Mom.” Hikaru ran from the room, inspired. He knew what he had to do. The world would learn of Sai’s story in its entirety, even if they didn’t know it.  
For weeks he had been working on this, documenting everything he remembered about Sai. It didn’t matter whether, or not he was the best writer because he’d lived it, and that would make up for his deficiencies.  
***********************************************  
Note: There’ll be a time skip between now, and the beginning of the next chapter. Up ‘til you’ve just been seeing the origins of the basis of the story. Remember that Sai’s go existed only on the internet in this story. Hikaru has never played go with anyone other than Sai. Thanks to everyone who’s followed or favorited this story, and I’ll try to have the next chapter up in the next week.


	3. The New Wave

The New Wave

“Did you read Reincarnation?”  
“Yeah, I loved it. I really want to check out that game they mentioned now.”  
“What, that old man’s game? Weren’t you complaining just last week about how your grandparents wanted to teach you?”  
“Of course, but how could such a fun character love a boring game. The author is supposed to be really young too, and seems to understand the game.”  
Similar conversations were happening all across Japan. A new book, Reincarnation, had recently come out, and people of all ages seemed to love it. There was humor, tradition, youth, vitality, honesty, and many other assumingly contradictory characteristics that just worked. Grandparents and the elderly loved the down-to-earth and simple explanations as well as honest views of modern technology and go. Youth loved the main character, Sai’s funny views of machinery, and science.   
The book had become so popular; the author soon published an accompanying introduction book to go. Filled with games mentioned in the book, it made go simple and relatable to beginners while receiving critical acclaim from pros. There was one more important question on everyone’s lips though. Just who was Hiroto Takashi? He seemed to be a young man, but had such an understanding of historical views on technology that many elders disputed his age.  
No matter who Hiroto Takeshi was, his books had inspired an overwhelming interest in go by the youth. Before, beginner’s classes were mostly occupied by middle-aged to old men, but now there were just as many young men and women in those classes. Some soccer players had begun to play go after reading the book, curious to see how well it worked, and raved about the improvement in their strategic abilities. A few people had begun translating and posting a few chapters online, leaving many international publishers salivating at the response.  
Go players across the world were frantic in their search for Hiroto, certain that he was the key to finding the mysterious Sai, the Saint on NetGo. Some players simply wanted the notoriety of solving the mystery, while others wanted to pressure the mysterious player into the spotlight of the go pro universe. Hiroto’s second book, filled with unknown kifu, only enhanced that need. Many Sai fanatics immediately recognized his playing style from his games on the internet, and tried to contact him; bombarding the publishers with letters demanding Sai’s identity. Even Ogata-Judan and the former Touya-Meijin couldn’t get an answer of the author’s or Sai’s identity. No information was given to anyone.  
At least not until there was an official post on an anonymous Sai forum updating readers to the fact that his infamous game with Touya-Meijin, had in fact, been his last. Users were outraged, indignantly proclaiming of their right to know when such a famous figure became officially deceased. The discussion forums were so overwhelmed by comments that the administrators had to delete all comments and close the debate.  
Meanwhile, Hikaru was ignored most developments, focusing on final exams, and training for soccer. He did of course know of the popularity of his books, unable to completely ignore them, especially since Akari had taken up go in middle school; but was content to overlook new developments with his books. His part was done. Sai wasn’t forgotten, his games weren’t discounted as frauds, and he was living a normal life.   
Scouts were coming to his soccer games, reviewing his potential, and his ability. He’d already been offered a few contracts for minor teams, but was waiting to see if better offers would come. Hikaru often met with others players, comparing options, and debating the merits of each one. That wasn’t to say that he’d forgotten, or was ignoring go. It was simply that soccer could only be played on a professional level for a limited amount of time, and that wasn’t the case with go. He was also still mourning Sai’s loss, and wasn’t ready to face the invasive world of go.  
“Hikaru, are you listening to me? We’re going to be late for the meeting with Coach Sakamoto!” Akari cried heatedly, furious that Hikaru seemed so dismissive of his future.   
“Akari, you know it’ll be fine. I won’t kill me to be a bit late for a meeting, and if she’s uptight about punctuality, you know it wouldn’t work. I cut it close too often to comfortably deal with people that are annoyed by that. If she’s going to be my coach, she has to be okay with that.” Hikaru responded, not worrying about the repercussions. They both knew what he said was true, so there was no use getting worried about he what ifs. He’d learned from Sai to appreciate to little things in life, and while that may have often distracted him, it had made him a happier person overall.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Note: This story has been inspired by Hiasobi’s Light of a Beautiful Stranger, and esama’s Watch and Learn. Nothing has been copied from either of these authors or will be in the future, though they are good stories to check out. (Esama is only on Archive of Our Own.) Please read and review. Any suggestions for the story are welcome, even if I don’t use it immediately, it may inspire me at some point. Constructive criticism is encouraged and helps improve my writing. Thanks, Amaranthais

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Anyway, that's it for now. I can't say when the next update will be, and uploads might be sporadic. Most chapters, at least at first, probably won't be too much longer than this.


End file.
